


Art for Here Be Monsters by Agent_Talis

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Art, Big Bang Art, Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Story summary from the author: After their colleague is murdered under mysterious circumstances, Bodie and Doyle are plunged into an underworld that they never knew existed. London is threatened by a brewing turf war and the agents are suddenly strangers in a familiar land. Add in the presumed drug-assisted suicide of one of Doyle’s informers plus Cowley’s cagey behaviour, and you have a situation way above their pay grade.Magic isn’t real… right?





	

Story Link: [Here Be Monsters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8357059)

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Agent_Talis for being tolerant of my efforts to create art. I am not an "artist" but I do get these pictures in my head while reading. This is what I saw when reading this fine story and Agent_Talis was okay with them! She is a trooper. :) 
> 
> I shared artistic duties with GiseeRouchon. I love her art. She inpsired my 2015 Big Bang and she did a wonderful job with Agent_Talis' story [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Pros_Big_Bang_2016/works/8354167)!
> 
>  
> 
> Special thanks to the mods of this year's Big Bang. They took on a big task and did a super job of it. You guys are special!


End file.
